Volets fermés
by Vedrane
Summary: "Lorsqu'il était né, son premier fils avait fait voler en éclat toute la couleur du monde ; aussi, pour le second avait-elle choisi d'accoucher dans le noir." OS-cadeau pour Aosyliah. TERMINÉE.


**Titre :** Volets Fermés  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> JohnnieDarko.  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Harry Potter.  
><strong>Personnages<strong> : La famille Black  
><strong>Genre<strong> : Angst, OS, familial.  
><strong>Nombre de mots<strong> : 998.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> K.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> J.K. Rowling

OS bétaté par Eanna et Jukava, conseils et remarques par la même Jukava.

En cadeau pour mon amie Aosyliah. Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

><p>Sa chambre est plongée une obscurité étouffante que brisent à peine les rayons de la fin d'après-midi, mais c'est ainsi qu'elle le veut. Du couloir lui parviennent des bruits de course assourdis, quelques chuchotements qu'on s'échange avant de repartir le plus discrètement possible. …Et là, à côté de la salle de bains toute proche, est-ce bien une petite voix étonnée qui appelle ses parents ? Seigneur le bruit qu'il fait, comment peut-il être aussi actif à un an ? L'enfant n'appartient qu'à elle, mais qu'il se taise. <em>Merlin, emmenez-le je vous en prie, il ne voit donc pas que je souffre ? … OH MERLIN !<em>

Si elle avait dû définir le supplice qui froisse ses nerfs comme un vulgaire papier et poignarde sa chair à cet instant précis, elle aurait écrit « folie », puis griffonné furieusement des dizaines de lignes se déchirant dans des croisements improbables, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui arrache le crayon des mains et qu'on la remette au lit de force. Elle a perdu contre elle-même et cette seule pensée pourrait la faire sombrer.

« _Est-ce que ma femme va bien ?_ » explose un homme au rez-de-chaussée.

Quelqu'un lui répond, une Médicomage. _Seigneur, pourquoi ressentez-vous ce besoin de toujours faire un esclandre ?_

La chaleur d'août est d'autant plus insupportable qu'elle a décidé de garder les fenêtres fermées. Elle sait très bien que les barrières magiques empêchent tout étranger à la maisonnée d'entendre ou de voir ce qu'il se passe ici, mais jamais elle n'aurait pu admettre qu'on entende les cris de sa délivrance.

Comme pour tout premier enfant, la naissance de son aîné avait été une apogée de souffrance, comme si la lumière de ce jour de novembre, au lieu de remplir le monde, l'avait vidé de tout son sens. Le reflet du soleil sur la neige précoce avait tout dévasté, et le soleil n'avait fait cas de rien : du réconfort, de la chaleur, du plaisir d'être vivant. Lorsqu'il était né, son premier fils avait fait voler en éclat toute la couleur du monde ; aussi, pour le second avait-elle choisi d'accoucher dans le noir.

La porte s'ouvre, _Merlin la lumière,_ puis l'autre Médicomage, celle que son mari n'a pas alpaguée, entre silencieusement dans la chambre. Entre ces bras, il y a ce qu'une femme a le plus de facilité à aimer.

« Madame ? Nous l'avons lavé et ausculté, il va bien. Vous avez un très beau bébé. »

La suite se perd dans un coin de mémoire où elle n'ira pas fouiller. Que son mari s'inquiète et fasse les cent pas, elle s'en moque éperdument. Elle veut son enfant, celui qui vient de naître, le plus fragile. Et pourtant… Elle ne sent pas la différence. Même s'il n'est plus dans son ventre, il est tout contre elle. Elle ne regarde pas ses yeux, elle ne veut pas s'habituer à cette couleur océane dont elle sait qu'elle changera très certainement. La Médicomage sort, sans doute familière à cette violente possessivité de certaines nouvelles mères, même quand il ne s'agit pas de leur premier enfant.

Elle maintient son bébé contre elle, parce que pour un instant seulement, elle voudrait croire qu'ils ne sont pas séparés. Elle respire son cuir chevelu pour l'heure encore duveteux. Pour l'instant il n'a pas de nom, ce petit garçon, et elle tient à ce qu'il ait un au moins aussi beau que son frère. Celui-ci commence tout juste à parler et à marcher seul, mais il sent déjà qu'il y se trame chose d'inhabituel dans la pièce – _Merlin, ils ont vraiment laissé mon fils tout seul pendant que le travail commençait ? Pourquoi m'ont-ils mariée à un homme incapable de s'occuper de son fils ? Pourquoi suis-je mariée à un jeune homme qui court encore les parties fines, et dont je suis maintenant la propriété ?_

Son mari entre avec lenteur dans la pièce. À une époque elle l'a aimé, malgré ses quatre ans de moins, malgré son infidélité affichée. Elle croyait qu'elle pourrait se contenter de son cœur si son corps n'était pas à elle seule. Elle pensait sincèrement être plus ouverte d'esprit que ses parents, et cependant, elle doit bien se rendre compte qu'elle ne peut pas accepter de voir qu'on ne lui appartient pas entièrement.

« Vous allez bien ? souffle-t-il d'une voix tendue, visiblement inquiet.

— Comme une accouchée. Je voudrais dormir avec notre fils, si cela ne vous dérange pas, » répond-elle avec une lassitude réelle.

Il soupire. Il sait que bientôt, elle lui demandera de faire chambre à part, et qu'aujourd'hui il n'aura pas le droit de voir son nouveau fils. Elle est exténuée et elle a besoin de sentir son nourrisson contre elle encore un moment. Il se risque à caresser la tête de l'enfant, puis gratifie sa femme d'un lent baiser sur la joue. Elle reste immobile mais ne le repousse pas. Il se résout à la laisser dormir et à attendre que vienne demain.

Il s'apprête à quitter la pièce mais se ravise au moment d'ouvrir la porte.

« Vous avez choisi le prénom ?

— Nous respecterons la tradition, lui répond un bâillement lointain. Pour le reste, j'en fais mon affaire. »

Il acquiesce, souhaite à sa femme un bon repos puis prend congé. Elle entend vaguement leur aîné courir maladroitement vers son père, _il veut les bras et il a peur. Merlin, lorsque je vous dit ne pas le gâter, ça ne veut pas non plus dire que vous devez le livrer à lui-même alors qu'il n'a pas encore un an._

Walburga n'aime pas l'obscurité, mais aujourd'hui, elle a préféré ne rien voir. Seul compte l'enfant lové contre elle et dont la présence charnelle est plus forte que toutes celles qui l'avaient détruite, plus forte que le soleil d'hiver de Sirius, plus forte qu'Orion. _Plus fort que l'alcool, plus vaste que nos lyres, où fermentent les rousseurs amères de l'amour_.

« Regulus, chuchote-t-elle en l'étreignant. Petit roi, petit Regulus,» fredonne Walburga en se rallongeant.

* * *

><p>Pour toute réclamationinjure/appréciation, prière de se référer au petit bouton "Review".


End file.
